Charlie
by Cadao
Summary: The Ninth Doctor, Jack and Rose go to a London that the Time Lord has never visited in any time. Short little story.


Disclaimer: Did not make, do not own, am not making money off of Doctor Who or related charactors. They all belong to BBC.

I posted this on the 'Teaspoon', and I thought I posted it on here, but then realised I didn't...so, here it is. One of my first Doctor Who fic's!

I also havn't spell-checked or anything with this story. Dunno if anyone has thought of this for a story, either, but...As far as I'm concerned, its finished and I don't want to waste energy on it. If you would like to take the darn thing and make it better, please do. I just wrote it on a whim and hope you'll forgive the 'holes' in the story...and my spelling.

XXXXXX

It was a quiet day in London. On one street corner a slight wind kicked up followed by the apearance of a blue police box. This was called a TARDIS, and cats didn't like them. The little kitty on the street eyed it apprehensivly. With a soft meow it ran off.

A nineteen year old stuck her head out of the box. She looked off to her right then her left, her blond hair shimmering in the sunlight. Her brown eyes blinked in confusion.

"Seems like London to me-" She started before getting yanked back inside.

"Rose!" A man scolded. "You know perfectly well it isn't your London!" His blue eyes accused her of dilivbritly causing trouble.

"Doctor, its Earth!" Rose protested. The Doctor favoured his companion with a glare.

"Yes, but it's Earth in an alternate timeline. We shouldn't be here..." The Doctor muttered himself over to the consol. Rose followed, peeking over his shoulder. The screen he was reading seemed like gibberish to her.

"Mind telling me why not?" Rose wondered.

The Doctor turned to Rose. "Even with time travel, the ability to go into another timeline is pure fiction. We can make our own timeline, mind you, going back and fiddling, but acording to this -" He gestured to the screan of gibberish "-says this timeline is not touched in anyway."

"So?"

"So? Rose, this planet is Earth, but Earth as it would be if I had never interfered with it."

"Inter-what!" Rose was shocked. "You steered Earth's growth?"

"Apes are so easy to teach." The Doctor grinned. "If one has the patiance." Seeing her look he addmitted, "I taught cavemen how to make fire. Set you lot ahead five thousand years."

"Doctor!"

He ignored her. "I supose it wouldn't be harmfull to have a look around. I'm curious as to what your planet would be like without my influence." He turned to her sheepishly. "I accidently gave many of your civilizations ideas that sent you into technologic revolutions. This was all when I was young. Tried to be discreet. Worked most of the time."

"So I can poke my noggin out the door then?"

"Yep." The Doctor grinned.

"You arn't gonna pull me back?"

"Nope."

"Forward!" Rose twirled and made a beeline for the door. She stuck her head out again.

"Nice bum." The third and final TARDIS crew member, Jack, called from behind her. Rose ignored him, stepping out into the summer sunlight and taking a deep breath. She heard the Doctor reprimend Jack.

Rose walked down the street curiously. This London was so similar to the one she grew up in. In fact, it seemed identical. Except...no...it couldn't be what it sounded like. That was her song! She wrote it.

Jack mistakinliy bumped into her. "Hey! Why did you stop? If you wanted me to hold you..." He took he into his embrace. When she didn't respond he looked at the Doctor questioningly.

"Rose, love?" The Doctor touched Rose's shoulder.

"You hear that?" Rose asked, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Er...what?" Jack answered.

"The singing." Rose replied.

"Uh...yes, well, there seems to be a concert going on over there." The Doctor agreed. "And Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Let go of Rose."

"Aw, but-"

"Now!"

"Letting go." Jack stepped away from Rose who imeditly started to walk as if in a trance. The guys followed her somewhat nervously.

Up ahead teenagers where screaming and chanting a name. It was Jack who noticed the banner with a picture of Rose on it, though she had black hair and the banner declared her name was Billie. He pointed at it.

"Hey Doc?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that...Rose?" The Doctor questioned in desbeilf, looking at the banner. "Billie..." The name was familar, from some deep memory "Billie..." Rose! Rose Tyler was "Billie Piper! What are we doing...oh dear." His face went extriemly pale.

"What?" Jack gave him a quizzal look. "Poeple look like people all the time."

"Yes, but, that's this timeline's Rose up there. They can't see each other!"

"I know that! But it can't be her, she has a differnet name."

"Apes!" The Doctor said under his breath crossly.

Rose pushed her way to the front of the crowd. The Doctor felt fear make a nest in his stomach. She had that look on her face when she is about to do something stupid because it feels right. Like talking to herself.

"Rose no!" The Doctor yelled. It was this that made Billie look in their direction, and as the singer and the time traveler's eyes met, the Doctor felt his insides turn to rock. An invislble ripple splashed out from inbetween the two. The world that came after the splash was exactly as it had been before...cept Rose was now on stage with Billie. Rose's hair was now a chocolaty brown, and from the giant poster behind her she was now named Charlie.

"Bullocks." The Doctor stated emotionlessly.

XXXXXXXX

They where back in the TARDIS, since the concert was over and no matter what iether of the men did, 'Charlie' went home with her 'sister'. A bodygaurd even threatened to throw the two of them into jail for stalking.

"I guess they where the same people after all." Jack commented. The Doctor snarled at him. "What? Its not your fault Billie looked at us...oh wait, it was."

The Doctor refused comment. He was too deep in his mind, trying to think of how this had happened. Billie and Rose should of wiped each other out, it was only natural. Two couldn't exist at the same time. Just wasn't possible.

Unless the same rules didn't apply for alternate realities.

"Impossible." The Doctor muttered. "But happening." He sighed.

"How about we kidnap her and make her remember us?" Jack sugested. He mimiced Rose's voice, "I don't know them! Get them away from me! My name is Charlie you perverts, I don't know a Rose!"

"Do not mock her." The Doctor growled. Jack went silent.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Not that far away, in a hotel room sat Charlie. She was sitting in a plushy chair, nibbling on strawberries. Her twin sister Billie was poking and prodding a song the two where writing. Charlie thought it was fine; Billie figured it needed more torture before it was done.

"Maybe we shouldn't ryme." Billie mused.

"Hm." Charlie agreed absently.

"Are you listening?"

"Hm." Charlie put her strawberry down and looked out the window.

"Its those morons from the concert, isn't it? You should of let me beat them."

Charlie bit her lower lip. "They looked familar."

"If their stalking you they would look familar. Eep." Billie looked sharply around the room. "Maybe we should up-grade our defences."

"The Doctor really seemed sinciere."

"Your married to a guy from the future and your five weeks pregnaunt." Billie pointed out in a sarcastic tone. "And your best friend is nine hundred years old and has a machine named Tardo."

"I have been off the last few weeks. Like something was wrong. And its the Tardis, not Tardo." Charlie was offended that Billie called the Tardis something so rude.

"There you go, then. Thats when they started stalking." Billie declared in triamph. "And what do you mean the Tardis?"

Charlie didn't know where the next sentence came from. "Time and reletive dimentions in space."

"Errr. Right." Billie reached over and touched her sister's forehead. "Nope. No fever."

Charlie wacked Billie with the nearest pillow.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ever sneek into a celberties room before?" Jack hissed.

"Yes, lots, its a hobby and bloody well fun." The Doctor replied brightly before glaring off. They had tried to go through the front doors but the staff of the hotel had been alerted to the offenders and how they looked. It did not go well.

Now they where standing off in the streets, talking while trying to make themselves unsuspicious. It wasn't working. One of the gaurds had decided they apeared troublesome, so he stood there, openly stairing at the duo.

"We need to get rid of those gaurds." Jack reminded.

"Really?" The Doctor gave Jack a serprized look.

"Yeah." He gave the Doctor a large smile. "Yeah, we do."

The Doctor watched wordlessly as Jack went back the gaurds. He laughed as gaurd number one sputtered and coughed from Jack's kiss. Guard number Two tried to get out of Jack's path but failed misribly.

The Doctor had no trouble slipping past them.

Inside a woman intercepted the Doctor's flight path. He tried talking to her calmly. When she threatened to call secerity he went to desprit measures - he knocked her out with the sonic screwdriver. Sundenly he didn't feel so stupid for accidently knocking himself out when he had first bought the darn thing.

It didn't take long to find Rose; he could feel her. However, he did not expect to get hit over the head with something hard and heavy.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do we do with him?" Billie asked. She peered at the man in the leather jacket, then poked his shoulder. "Wow, I didn't know I was that strong."

"I hope you didn't kill him!" Charlie exclaimed. Billie checked the man's pulse.

"He's alive."

"Oh Dcotor, I'm sorry!" Charlie started to cry, sitting down beside the still form. "Why couldn't you let it be?" She moved some of his dark hair out of his face.

The Doctor groaned. His eyes opened and locked with Charlie's. "Rose?" He muttered. He sat up with some help from Charlie.

"Oh sure. Yeah. You don't know them!" Billie said scornfully.

"I don't!" Charlie snapped. Then to the Doctor: "Do I?"

XXXXXXXX

What to do? Telling her she knew him wouldn't help. Of course, if he just touched her...after all, she had locked eyes with Billie and thats why the timeline had changed in the first place. With a big grin he cupped her face. She shuddered, and the timeline resumed normalcey.

"That was weird!" Rose sputtered. The Doctor's face went red.

"Sorry for yelling, she might not have seen you, eh?"

"Creep." But she was grinning. He raised an eyebrow. "I got to be a rockstar!" This earned her a laugh.

"Uh..Hello?" Jack butt in. They looked over at him. The three where back in the Tardis, like nothing had happened.

"Guess we go on our way?" Rose asked.

"Yes!" The Doctor nodded firmly. "We can't aford that again. It might be perminent."

The Tardis lifted off, and the kitty hiding behind the trash can wondered if it had any perpose at all except scaring the living shit out of her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Billie remembered it all. She mused it was like a dream, except she still had a few photos that hadn't changed. Charlie and Billie. She missed the name.

'I don't want to be a singer anymore. Its not fun without Charlie.' She thought sadly. By chance she glanced at a magazine.

They wanted an actress for the new Doctor Who. She bit her lip, and thought 'This is it, then. Hey, maybe I'm perfect for the part!'

Oh, if she knew! 


End file.
